Fears Deep Within You
by PuellaMagiAlexMagica
Summary: Immortal AU One-Shot: The four travelers found a spooky forest that's said to carry a great power, but all of them discover something lurking in the forest, something that's watching their every move or felt their fears. Will our heroes face their worse fears or be consumed by these nightmares forever?


(This story's also on Tumblr too! I decided to upload it here too since people here clamor for more so here is one of the one shots! Please enjoy the cute fluffy fluffness of Immortal AU Space Family based on the recent WOY episode The Heebie Jeebies! )

 ** _Immortal AU One Shot - Space Family_**

Ihide, that name of this planet alone will send a shiver to one's spine.

There's said to be a power that is far much great residing in the said forest, or as the riddle seem to suggest. Simple enough to just go in the forest and obtain it, but of course they'll have to do it as carefully and dillegently as much as possible.

As our four travelers will get find out soon enough, they would've done it much quicker if it wasn't for one of them scared out of their wits. The orange nomad was shaking really badly, it's telling he is scared. He's hiding behind the skeletal overlord's cloak as he heard his friends reading the riddle, Hater and Peepers scoffed at the paper.

"This has got to be the most dumbest riddle I've ever heard!"

"Would you stop that? If you think about it, We'll just go sneak in and get that power and that's that!" The commander told his boss.

'Of course we'll use this power to do good deeds much faster than them' Peepers thought as he stared at Wander who is behind Hater, shaking and scared.

"Uh, what's wrong with him?"

Hater noticed Wander behind him and grabbed him in one swoop. The skeleton stared at the scared nomad in the eye and strangely it soothed the nomad down.

"Would you quit it with that shaking? It's just a stupid forest! What's gotten you all scared?"

"Oh it's that I uh, never been here before! It's like I always say, every day's an adventure right? I just..have a bad feeling.."

"Bad feeling? Like as if someone is going to get you that kind bad feeling?" Hater asked.

"Yeah it's very much like that. Sorry if I bother you with me scared and all, Hatey.." Wander felt really bad about being a bother to the overlord. Since they were technically friends now, he has been a lot careful since his new pal gets mad easy. Same old Hater, that's what best about having him as his friend.

"No no, it's alright...kinda.."

"Should we head in or something? I'm getting rather impatient" Peepers tapped his foot.

"Whatever you say, optic nerd, but first..." Sylvia turned to see Wander, who is clinging onto Hater's cloak real hard. Poor guy, she never seen him this scared before.  
He usually just goes in and just do things he does best but not this time. She gently walk to him and has Wander let go of Hater's cloak.

"It's okay, there is nothing to be afraid of. Your friends here and I won't let anything happen to you, okay Wander?" She gently assured her buddy to just sooth him from being scared.

Wander drew in a breath to calm himself down. "Okay Syl, I'll try to."

"Finally..." Hater whisper under his breath.

"Okay then, we'll just go head in and find this so called power and get out of here!" Peepers cheerfully chimed.

The four friends slowly enter the forest, Wander just cling onto Sylvia's neck, whimpering softly and Hater and Peepers both look a little..frightened? Odd, they're almost never afraid of anything! Why is this place making them uneasy now?

"Sir, this forest is making my stomach act odd..."

"Is it because you have to use the bathroom or something?" Hater asked with sarcasm.

"NO! This is way different. It felt like...something bad is gonna happen soon enough sir"

"Awww, is Peepy being a little baby~?"

"I'm not a little baby! You know I'm brave like you!"

"Nope you're just being a little peeping chicken!" Hater blows a rasberry at Peepers, the poor Watchdog just steamed red.

"You are SO gonna get it when we get out, sir..."

"Will you two knock it off and just focus on walking? I know we're all feeling uneasy right now. Just. Focus." Sylvia sternly told the immature overlord and his commander best friend.

"Yes Sylvia..." Both of them said in a defeated tone.

Minutes pass by, not even close to their destination. They're still in the forest, tensions rising between Hater and Peepers even more. The four decided to stop and just camp out here for the night. Just what they all needed...sleep in a cuddle pile. At least they're all safe and sound.

Just then, an ominous accordion began to play. Peepers slowly open his eye and try to figure out where this music is coming from.

"What...is that awful music playing?" He yawned and get up from the pile and listened more.

"I know Hater never brought his music with him. But is this music from somewhere? I have to find out.."

"Hey C. Peeps..."

" **Dah!** Wander! Why are you up? You were scared enough as it is" He whispered sternly towards Wander, who is waking up.

"You said you hear the music playing too? I thought I was the only one"

"Really?"

"Yeah I keep hearing it even in my dreams.."

"Well we have got to find out where this racket comes from. Even if something is out there watching us"

Wander took in a breath as if he is about to ask.

"Yes Wander, you can come with. But just don't cling onto-"

Wander clings onto Peepers jacket, shivering. The Watchdog commander has an unamused face.

"me..."

Wander and Peepers both wandered into the foggy forest, listening to the music, trying to find out where is it coming from. Of course they found nothing and they both sat down and sighed.

"Well we looked and looked and there is nothing...I think my mind is playing tricks on me. You know how stressful I am 24%! So it may be possible"

"Yeah, you're always stressed but it's alright. It's okay to feel that way"

"Thanks Wander, come on, we have got to return to Hater and Sylvia before they find out"

"Yeah, we don't want them worried."

Just as the nomad and the watchdog commander return to where their friends are, Wander couldn't help but look around with his eyes. Something caught his eye, he gasped lightly. It's a ghostly slightly buff mime with long hair, with a creepy smile with nothing in it's eyes, just pure blankness. It's bouncing up and down as if it's dancing to the beat of the accordion that kept playing.

"C-c-c. Peeps?" Wander just hugged Peepers tighter.

"What is it Wander?"

"Did you see that..?"

"What?"

'There!" He pointed to where the mime is supposed to be, but it's not there.

"I don't see anything Wander"

"Peeps, I saw it it's there.."

"I think it must be your own mind playing games with you. You seem to be scared a lot so it could be it."

Wander sighed. "Maybe you're right Peeps. It's just part of my head. It's not real"

"Good, now let's keep going back"

The two then walked again. The accordion sounded again and Wander kept hugging Peepers tight, scared out of his wits. He spotted the mime again but it's not alone,  
there's another one just like it. And there is more and more and more.

The nomad's fur turned pale and try to held back a scream not to frighten Peepers but those things keep showing up out of nowhere. He resorted to whimpering instead.  
Peepers stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Wander, we're almost there to them. It's gonna be alright. It's not like Hater is going to kill us for going missing right, Wan...der?"

He turned around to see the spooky faces of the mimes. His heart dropped and his stomach acted weird again. The faces are everywhere Wander and Peepers are, the commander try to breathe to calm himself down but to no avail.

" **Holy garbage spill!** You're right Wander, we have **GOT** to find Hater and Sylvia **FAST!** But we have got to return to them calmly okay?"

Minute later, they were clinging onto each other, running away. Peepers ran as fast as he can, carrying Wander in his arms, both of them screaming their little hearts out. The faces disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

" **SYLVIA!** "

" **SIIIIIIIIR!** "

They both bumped into Hater and Sylvia, who were both happened to be awake. They turned around to see Wander and Peepers, scared out of their minds still clinging to each other in fear.

"Peepers?"

"Wander!"

"What the grop just happened to the both of you? We just awoke to hear screaming and you're both gone!"

"I-i'm sorry s-sir, we k-kept hearing an accordion playing and Wander and I try to find where it came from and Wander kept clinging onto me. H-he said that he spotted a m-mime. I dismissed it as n-nothing so I turned around and they were there, Wander was right so we run back to where you both are!"

Peepers then return to clinging Wander in fear, crying out his famous high pitched cries.

"I'm so sorry sir, **I'M JUST SCARED AND YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT ME BEING A CHICKEN! I JUST HAVE FEARS LIKE WANDER DOES!** "

"Peepers, I-i have no idea...but I don't see any mimes here so I don't know why both of you are crying"

"Hater, stop. It's obvious they're scared by something here but I don't see it either. You don't hear me dismissing it like you right?" Sylvia pulled Wander and Peepers into a hug.

"Groood, no Sylvia. I don't hear it"

"C-can we sleep it off? I want to forget about it"

"Okay Peepers, we'll do just that"

The cuddle pile resumed, Hater just sighed and joined into the pile, he has no idea what got Wander and Peepers so worked up. He just shrugged it off and fell asleep. Nothing else happened after that nightmare.

 ** _~Dreaming~_**

He opened his eye and is surrounded by soft pink fluffy clouds. He walked around, trying to see if there is anything rather than just him.

"Zbornak? Sir? Wander? Where are you?"

He spotted someone, Hater, his boss and best friend! For some reason his back is turned to the Watchdog

"Sir! Sir I'm so glad I get to see you again si-"

"You are utterly useless"

Peepers' eye just shrunk in fear. Useless? This boss never acted like that, not even that so many years ago he got fired.

"Sir?"

"Don't call me sir, You're so weak. I can't believe I could count on you for anything. You're just like them, Peepers. Useless and weak..."

"Si-sir, Hater...I can do anything you saw me ri-"

"I don't care, you're fired Peepers and don't ever come back..."

"Sir! You can't fire me, turn around so we can talk about this! Sir! Sir!"

He pulled Hater's cloak to turn him around and instead of an angry face of Hater's, It's the mime's face instead which is glowing.

Peepers heart began to race from fear. He ran away and bumped into Sylvia.

"Zbornak?"

"She" turned around and like Hater's, it's the mime's face too, the accordion was getting more distorted and creepy.

Peepers screamed his little heart out, crying as he run away from "Hater" and "Sylvia", those are not them. Those mimes are following him everywhere even in his dreams. He bumped into Wander, his back also turned to him.

"Wander! Oh thank grop I'm so glad to see you! Hater and Sylvia both have those mime's faces and we have to help them! Wander? Wander?"

He turned the nomad around, he too has the mime's face. Peepers eye shrinks down to nothing but a small dot.

Peepers tried to get away from his "friends", accordion playing got even worse. Panting from so much fear as the mime friends drew closer to him, he can't handle it anymore and just braced for the worse, but not before he let out a scream so loud that he woke up.

 _ **~End dream~**_

Panting from screaming, Peepers looked around to see his friends still there, cuddling each other and him. Peepers drew in a deep breath in relief but was frozen from fear.

"Peeps?"

"AH! what what? Wander? Wander is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, I heard you- huh?"

Peepers just pinches Wander's cheeks to see no mime is playing cruel trick on him. There's no way those mimes would impersonate his friends. He breathed a sigh of relief but then bursting into tears, hugging Wander.

"Peeps? What's wrong?" The nomad was confused but gladly hugged him back.

"Oh, it was a nightmare! I saw Hater but he said I'm fired but he turned out to be those mimes we saw and you and Sylvia were them too. I got so scared I woke up and I'm so glad you're all okay..." He resumed crying and hugging Wander.

In spite of his fears, Wander can't leave a friend in need like that in pain and terrified.

"It's okay Peeps, we have Hater and Sylvia with us still"

"Yeah I know, but-" The commander sniffed. "It felt so real.."

"I know, to be honest I had a dream like that too"

"You had?"

"Yeah and I kept waking up over and over. It's me losing you three of my dear friends over and over..."

"My grop I'm so sorry...that must be really hard to sleep with those dreams keep tormenting you."

"It's okay, I was getting used to them anyways because those are just dreams. Syl told me that"

"Oh..."

Peepers thought for a moment, the nomad had been though a lot since like a long time. From losing his friends to the deal with this creepy forest. They have to get this so called power and fast now before they were scared even farther.

"As long as we're altogether, nothing can get us, okay Wander?"

Suddenly, thunder roared and pitch black flashed for a second. Wander and Peepers are both alone now and they both gasped. Those mimes appeared again as fear built the both of them. Both of them turn to each other in fear wondering what to do.

"Okay on second thought, **LET'S RUN!** "

Both of them grabbed the fire sticks, screamed and ran off together. The mimes disappeared again in the darkness. Hater and Sylvia both returned to where Wander and Peepers were, both holding apples and sticks. Even if Hater doesn't like apples, it's his only bet for food.

"Thanks Sylvia, I was getting kinda hungry though"

"Not a problem, we can still keep the fire going right?"

"Right! Hey wait, something's off..."

Indeed something was off, Hater and Sylvia both look around, nether Wander nor Peepers are nowhere to be seen.

"Wander?"

"Peepers?"

Sylvia's fear is building up but Hater's heart is filled with a familiar feeling in him, terror? Of what happened to his pal? No, he doesn't show it often, he tried to hide it but it just got worse. It's been a long time since he felt this kind of fear.

"C. Peeps? Where are you buddy?"

Then, the mime's face appeared in the darkness. Both Hater and Sylvia both eyed each other and then this face that just appeared. Hater lighted the place thanks to his lightning powers since the fire is about to die off. The accordion played again and this time they can hear it too, Peepers was telling the truth all along! Hater and Sylvia both froze in place from fear.

"What...is that...thing?" The skeleton hid behind the zbornak, scared out of their wits.

" **THEY WERE RIGHT! WE HAVE TO FIND THEM AND FAST RIGHT NOW! RUN HATER! JUST RUN!** "

She grabbed a stick that is on fire for light and run off and Hater went in after her, both of them screaming.

Wander and Peepers were separated as they run inside the forest, poor Wander is frozen from fear. He has to keep reminding himself that his pals will find him and get out of here and they'll be safe.

"They'll find me...they'll find me...they always do..."

The mimes appeared again and he saw them.

" **I'M GETTING REAL TIRED OF SCREAMING!** "

He ran off again into the darkness, scared so much in his life. "Peepers! Sylvia! Hater! Where are you?"

Peepers run and run as fast as he could, he panted from so much running in the darkness. "Wander? Sir? Sylvia? **WHERE ARE YOU? I KNEW IT'S A BAD IDEA COMING HERE!** "

Hater and Sylvia with panicked looks on their faces, both screaming and running together to find their pals, unaware that the four of them were heading the same area of the forest. All of them scream and crying out each other's names until they all bump into each other. The four were now surrounded by those mimes, disappearing and reappearing as if dreading closer.

"SIR!" Peepers glomps Hater's head. "I'm really am glad to see you!"

"Peepers, **DON'T RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN, NOT ON MY WATCH!** " Hater yelled as tensions rise again.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Wander cried, hugging Sylvia as tight as he could.

"Me too buddy!"

The mimes keep coming closer and closer, the four were scared out of their minds and doesn't even know what to do. They could orbble out of here it's much quicker that way. It's better than nothing at all and getting presumably attacked by those things.

"At least we know we can get out of here quick!"

"Right!"

They dug out orbble juice out of Wander's hat and blew one, the four of them try to run off in their orbble but too little too late, they didn't noticed the sharp pointy tree branches and it popped their orbble, the four fell and landed back to where they came from. The mimes grabbed this opportunity to scare them by disappearing and reappearing closer to them. The four hug each other bracing for what is about to happen.

"Stop...bouncing you creeps..." Sylvia and Peepers said together.

And just like that, the mimes stop bouncing and the accordion comes to an immediate stop as well. They just stare at those mimes that were just terrorizing them. Not even moving an inch, just as Sylvia and Peepers commanded them to.

"This...is real creepy there..."

Hater is actually shivering in fear, Wander hugged Sylvia again and Peepers kept looking at the ghostly mimes more close, trying to figure something out.

"C-c. Peeps. If this is the end, then I'm so sorry for taunting you much earlier! I should've been good to you Peepers because you mean as much to me like Wander and Sylvia. Forgive me Peepers, If we don't make it back, tell the Watchdogs to keep their eyes on my Tim Tim for me..." He started bawling at the thought of never being with his beloved pet ever again. Peepers felt really bad for his boss. Wander was about to cry too from fear and feeling bad for Hater.

"If it's really the end then..." His grip on his hug never loosen. Sylvia and Peepers then growled, they can't stand to see their pals in distress like that. The two face the mimes bravely and with determined looks.

"Listen you ghouly weirdos! If you go near my boss or any of our friends like that, I won't let you!" Peepers warned.

"You're gonna have to go through me too to go near them!" Sylvia chimed in too.

Wander watched as the two of them stand there, protecting him and Hater. He now knows what he must do. He is about to approach the ghosts until Hater tugged his neckerchief carefully.

"Wander what are you doing?" Hater asked him in a scared whisper.

"They're defending us, so I'm gonna help protect you"

"Are you out of your mind? You're gonna get us killed!"

"Shhh, Hatey it's gonna be okay. Let me handle this as well. We'll all be fine. Stay here" He hugged Hater to tell him he won't anything go near him or any of their friends. He let go and marched on forward in front of Sylvia and Peepers.

"I won't let you go near them. If you intend to, you're gonna have to go through me too"

Then, the mimes disappeared one by one. Wander, Sylvia and Peepers keep defending one another as Hater watched in amazement. The mimes are disappearing until they're gone except some of them.

"Huh? They're not disappearing!"

"They should, it seems to be working but not this time! Why?"

"Waaaah, what are we gonna do now Peepers?" Wander hugged Peepers again, who hugged him back. Sylvia then took the two in her arms ready to protect them even if she's a bit scared.

Hater seemed a bit touched by this display of love the three show each other, but the mimes are fast approaching.

No, he won't let the mimes get his friends, so he got up and marched towards Sylvia, Wander and Peepers and the mimes that are coming much closer. The three of them closed their eyes, bracing for impact until Sylvia felt a gloved hand took her and pulled towards Hater, Wander and Peepers felt an arm wrapped close to them too. Hater activated his lightning power and made an orbble shaped forcefield. He is glaring at the ghouly mimes, protectively and determined.

"Listen you stupid ghouls. I may be scared now but I'm not scared of you anymore. You lay one finger on my friends like that, you WILL be in a world of hurt and pain. So be gone **FOREVER YOU CREEPY CREEPS!** "

Hater held onto his friends tightly to protect them, all of their eyes shut. Sure enough the mimes disappeared too and the four are all alone with blue light shining on them. They all opened their eyes and Hater never let them go even if the forcefield is slowly going away.

"Hater? You...you protected us..."

"Huh? I did but wait, are you crying Wander?"

"That is the most sweetest thing I've ever seen that came out of you, Hater. I knew you care about us so much!" Wander sobbed happily.

"What? EWWWW! Shut up, you're ruining the moment!" Hater let the three go and crossed his arms.

"Well I gotta say, Hater. You are really brave even for a coward like you" Sylvia joked. "You could say it really send a shiver...up our spines!"

She laughed a lot, which earned a groan from her friends.

"You take that back zbornak..." Hater growled at her.

"Geez, I'm just playing! But really, thanks for saving us out there"

"Yeah sir! Even if you're scared, you still saved us from whatever those things are.."

The Watchdog thought again, putting the pieces together and he got it.

"Wait, I now know. I couldn't remember the name of those things"

"What are those things anyway?"

"Those are called Phantomimes, They only appear if you felt fear. Here, I'll show you. Sylvia look!" Peepers pointed somewhere and she turned, taking Wander and quickly ran off.

"Wander? Wander?"

The mimes appeared again, Hater watched as it all makes sense now to him. They only appear if you're scared which is creepy to begin with but he never saw anything like this before, not even during his former planet conquering days.

"Here we are Syl! Don't worry!"

Wander and Peepers both returned and Peepers put Wander down, the mimes disappeared.

"See? It works like that! Now you try sir!"

"Okay um, Peepers ,we need to have a serious talk..." Hater got serious in his tone.

"Um what is it sir?" Peepers felt fear, the mimes appeared again.

Hater saw the mimes and smirked.

"No no, never mind. There's nothing wrong!"

"Wheew!" The mimes disappeared.

"But what if there's **SOMETHING?** " Hater grinned evilly at Peepers, who's afraid.

" **AH! NO NO!** " Peepers yelled, The mimes appeared again.

As Hater keeps scaring Peepers, this give Wander an idea. He smiles and runs off.

"Wander? Wander?"

The mimes appeared the same time as Hater keeps scaring Peepers.

"Right here!" Wander called out.

"There _isss_ something I do need to speak to you about" Hater smirking a lot more, having fun with this.

" **PLEASE! DON'T FIRE ME SIR!** "

"Syl, look!" Wander run off again.

"Wander? Where are you?"

"Howdy doo to you-"

Peepers grabbed Hater's face and Sylvia grabbed Wander, both of them very angry.

" **WILL YOU STOP IT?** " Sylvia and Peepers yelled at the same time.

Wander and Hater both felt bad and they all look at one another. They all hugged each other in a cuddle pile, happy and content that they're all alright and they're all safe and happy. Hater started crying again and hugged his friends very tightly.

"Sir? You okay?" Peepers asked him as he hugged Hater.

"Don't worry about it Peeps, just don't worry for me. I'm fine"

Hater closes his eyes and hug his precious friends close to him. He may seem very mean to them, but he cares very deeply about them so much. He was very very very very happy that his friends are alright and that they can leave the other side of the forest, which they all did so. No longer dreary and scary, everything is sunny and cheerful again. Hater then turned to the forest glaring at it.

'I won't forgive you stupid forest for tormenting my pals like that. Ever...'

At least they are all out of this crazy jam for another days right? As long at they're together protecting one another that everything will truly be alright even if those Phantomimes give them a real hard time lately, no more nightmares for a long time. As their long day is over, they went to a new planet and found a perfect sleeping spot. All of them went their separate sleeping spots. For some reason, Hater has a hard time sleeping.

"Grop, I should've been asleep by now but I couldn't. Why is that?"

He sighed. Staring at the night sky not even the stars helped. He stared at this friends sleeping peacefully. Maybe that's it, it's the warmth of his friends love and protecting him that help him sleep at night, especially after what they had been through.

How can he ask them to cuddle him without looking like an idiot? He could ask Wander since this guy **LOVES** to cuddle, since he's a cuddle-fanatic. This could work, so he quietly tapped Wander, who slowly awaken.

"Huh? Hater? What's the matter? Why are you up still?" He asked in concern.

"Why you care? It's clearly something else..." Hater turns from him, his lightning antennae dropping slightly.

"Hater..?"

"I couldn't sleep, I couldn't ever since what happened at that stupid forest...I felt all alone without my pals with me very close and protecting me, There I said it! Now feel free to tease me about it..." Hater blurted out quietly to Wander.

"I won't Hater."

"Huh?"

"It is understandable that you felt that way after what we just experienced. Why didn't you ask us before we sleep?"

"I don't know, you know how Sylvia and Peepers are. They would just reject my offer" He pouted at the thought, sniffling.

"Awwww, don't think that way. They would love to and you know I would too!"

"Of course you do, you love to cuddle everybody and I mean everybody.."

"Oh just come here Hatey, I'll cuddle you if that would help you sleep"

"Alright then" Hater wasn't so sure at first but it's what he wanted after all. Those are the same friends he protected back at that forest from those Phantomimes!

Wander got off of Sylvia's back and jump up to hug Hater. He nuzzled the skeleton man and Hater just hugged him back, feeling the warmth he wanted of being loved and protected but that wasn't enough.

Sylvia and Peepers both woke up to see why Wander and Hater are both up, they saw them happy hugging and cuddling.

"Sir? Is something wrong? Why you cuddling Wander?" Peepers asked.

"Um um! Nothing! Nothing wrong C. Peeps! I just need a plush buddy or something! Haha, silly me! I must've forgotten mine back at the ship, really funny huh?" Hater grinned, but Peepers knows when he lies, he is not buying it.

"I know you're lying Hater. There is something wrong."

"Of course there is! I couldn't sleep for grop knows why! It's the fact that I need my friends closer to me where I'll always protect them since that Phantom-whatever those-things-are incident! I just care about them so much! There, are you happy now Peepers? Go tease me!"

Hater is then welling up with tears in his eyes. Wander nuzzles him softly to calm him down.

"Sir...I didn't know that incident really messed you up..." Peepers actually feel bad for his boss.

"Yes, I'm just very lonely is all..."

"We're here to fix that because we're your friends. You are scared of losing us right?"

There's no hiding it anymore, the overlord sighed. "Yes I am, Peepers. Wander and Sylvia always believed that we'll turn good and they never stopped. I never felt...  
this happy of having friends with me who love and cherish me a lot...I love you guys so much! You're too precious for me to lose..!" He then started crying a lot.

Peepers then jumped in the other arm of Hater's since Hater's holding Wander in one. Peepers then hugged his boss and his best pal.

Hater then slowly calmed from his crying. Sylvia then hugged him too. "We care about you too Bonehead, so don't feel too bad alright?"

"Okay.."

The four then all snuggle each other into a cuddle pile. Hater holding them close the same way he held them when he protected them from the Phantomimes. Wander and Sylvia's head resting on side of Hater's head and Peepers rest close to his chest since Sylvia's holding him.

"You rest well okay sir? We'll be here when you wake up so you won't feel scared again."

Hater then closes his eyes. "Okay C. Peeps. Just don't run away from me again..."

Wander cuddled close, sleepily. "We won't Hatey"

Sylvia cuddled close to the other side. "Never ever, Bonehead"

With that, Wander and Sylvia both kissed Hater's cheeks goodnight (if he has any) and they both fell asleep. Peepers fell asleep too, never letting go in his hug. Hater couldn't be awake much longer since those goodnight cheek kisses lulled him to sleep. He felt something in his heart that is warm and fuzzy. Is it love he has for his pals that he risked protecting? Wander maybe right about him after all, he does want friends and his fear of rejection is maybe why he was scared back at that forest. The solution to the riddle is defeating your worst enemy which is fear itself and the four passed the test, especially Hater. It felt real good being with his pals by his side, he doesn't really need something to be better than his pals, even if he'll tend to forget that a lot. The fire slowly die down as if it's about to sleep too and the four were all lying there, holding each other, happily and protectively. Hater was smiling happily and for the first time, he stayed smiling as he was sleeping before he woke up hours later. He has his greatest wish of them all and he got it, three pals that will never give up on him and who will love him and cherish him forever given all of them are immortal. Hater and his dear friends all couldn't be much happier to travel together always as a family.

 _ **~The End~**_


End file.
